


[ Pinto ] 飛絮飛花

by aLady



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bottom Chris Pine, M/M, Top Zachary Quinto, 俗人慶愛上了這樣超然的派派, 婚外情, 真愛, 超然派, 超然的派派讓你想不透他為何這麼超然
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 總裁慶/超然派突然想寫派是慶的地下情婦，職業是自由作家，慶是總裁，政治聯姻，天天吵架。他們的相遇是這樣的：某天慶吵架後心情鬱悶自己當遊魂亂走，就遇到了在湖水中游泳的派，派只穿襯衫跟內褲，因為沒想到有人會來，總之非常性|感，然後他看到慶之後不好意思地起身，慶藉機搭訕，請他吃東西，兩人交換聯絡方式之後常常聊天，之後愛上對方，發展成地下|情。派平常是自顧自地生活，是世間少有的小超然，慶的家庭對他沒有影響，他也懶得關心那些，他覺得倆人相愛已足夠，名份什麼完全計較。但慶的老婆發現後不爽被綠，想把派找出來，但派平常真的太低調，又住在郊區山上自己生活不食人間煙火，所以她沒立刻找到。但還是被找到了，於是親臨並興師問罪，但派真的太超然，她說一句派就堵一句，講到她沒沒輒。慶知道派被騷擾也很火，就拿出證據說妳也綠我你憑什麼去找派！ 什麼的～





	1. 一、最是人間似畫景

Zachary回想初遇當時。

 

那天，他又跟妻子吵架了。政治聯姻嘛！本就不是因相愛而結合的，平時多忍讓，不定時爆發。他就是一氣之下隨便開車，跑到了自己也不知道是哪兒的地方。車沒油了，鬱悶依舊，他索性把車丟在一旁，下車徒步而走。

沿路風光他當時竟無暇欣賞，只顧著氣惱那不甚重要的人，想來也是一奇。然而，他慶幸自己那天與她吵架，如若不然，他不會氣惱得開車至這種荒郊野外，然後遇見他。

 

他走著走著，竟在樹林裡迷了路，一片似曾相識的地方，弄得他天旋地轉，不知該如何是好。當是時也，他聽見了水聲。野外求生第一步：找到水源，有水便可以延長存活時日。於是他尋聲而去，走著走著，忽然豁然開朗了起來，一片澄澈的湖泊就在眼前，倒映著山光與浮雲，沿岸還有些開花的樹星星兩兩，風乍起，朵朵英華飄落湖上，別是一番風光。如此景緻，連平日只懂得數鈔票與爭分秒的他都忍不住驚嘆大自然的鬼斧神工。他迫不及待地想衝去喝水，他已迷路不知多久，早已飢渴難耐。然而卻在此時，他看見了那個令他屏息的人，進而忘了自身的需求。

他坐了下來，欣賞著那風光，又不知時光消逝了多久。也許，也不久，因為日落帶來的紅霞，很快就染得湖面一片金黃。那人原來還在悠游徜徉，此刻卻突然起身——這是令他永誌難忘的一瞬——濕漉漉的襯衫呈現半透明，緊緊貼著那人的身體。衣長剛好遮掩了他的下身。那纖瘦的腰枝、有點兒窄的肩膀……幾朵落英就藏在他暗金色的髮，而幾縷貼黏著他的臉，姣好的容顏卻沒被遮掩。玲瓏窈窕，就是用來形容那人的詞藻，啊！多麼美的畫面啊！時光是否能夠靜止在此刻——

 

等等！

 

那人是不是正在盯著自己？！

 

他緩緩朝自己這邊走來，Zach也連忙起身。他有點兒緊張，不知道那人會不會氣惱他在一旁窺伺？真糟糕，怎麼竟就給對方留下了這麼不好的印象。然而他的擔憂竟只是他自己太過緊張，對方不但沒生氣，反而讓Zach不知所措了起來。

 

現在他們面對面，靠得很近。

 

Zach這才看見那雙跟湖水一樣澄澈的眼。

 

水珠從他的頭頂順著髮絲滴落在他的鼻尖上，甚至睫毛上也有一些……他的唇瓣是那麼地粉，雙唇微起，似欲說還休。更別說他胸前若隱若現的兩點紅櫻柔嫩……看得Zach都硬了。

 

而平時足智多謀的Zach此時沒察覺自己正從頭到腳打量著人家。

 

直到對方開口詢問：「呃，你迷路了嗎？」

 

「……啊！對！抱歉……」他有些不知如何反應，「我走著走著就來到這裡，你是我方圓幾公里遇到的唯一一個人。」

 

「嗯，要走來這兒也是要很幸運，離這兒最近的城鎮……算了，你應該肚子餓了，天也暗了，不如你來我家歇一晚吧。」

 

「謝謝，」這個人竟然直接邀請他到他家去住？「只是……你不怕我是壞人嗎？」

 

「很少有壞人會特意跑來這兒的，而且……我倒覺得你很紳士，。是你的下腹，透露了明顯的訊息，但你並沒有把我怎麼樣。」

 

Zach猛然往自己的重要部位一看——該死！平日在公司在商場叱吒風雲的他怎麼就管不住自己的小兄弟！

「但、但我盯著你看這麼久！」侷促、緊張。

 

可那人竟只是嫣然一笑，「那有什麼？食色性也，人之常情，差別在於你止於禮，有分寸。來吧！」

 

Zach當下只覺得這人真的很特別！

 

他們沿著湖緣走，走到了一處被樹遮掩住的別墅。

 

這麼大的別墅方才竟然一點也沒瞧見，Zach只覺得自己眼睛有問題。

 

「這是我家。」

 

「等等，你說你住在這兒嗎？」真有人住這種地方？Zach真是從來沒有想像過。

 

「是，我討厭吵鬧，不喜歡人群，所以就住在這兒。」他說，彷彿住在這種與世隔絕的地方是再自然不過的事情，「你叫什麼名字？」

 

「啊！抱歉！我都忘了報上名來！」Zach快被自己蠢死了，「我叫Zachary，Zachary Quinto。」

 

「Christopher Pine，」他輕輕地說，「你可以叫我Chris就好，我可以直接叫你Zach嗎？全名太嘮叨，叫先生也太繁瑣。」

 

這人還真是直接啊！

 

「好，謝謝你，Chris。」

 

「我先去換套乾的衣服，你先在這裡稍等。」Chris指著客廳說，「等會兒我弄些吃食，然後再帶你去你的房間。」

 

Zach點點頭。

 

Chris上樓去了。Zach在客廳中走來又走去，觀察著這空間中的一切細節。像是架上的書——有些整齊有些亂，亂的那些應該是Chris近期內動過的——牆上掛著一些畫，看起來是Chris的家人，那位老先生也許就是他的父親。

 

夜幕悄然低垂。

 

Chris換上了一件白T跟黑色的牛仔褲，頭髮還是濕的，顯然他不在意，也沒有特別處理——因為還有些花瓣在他髮絲相間。

 

他正要走進廚房，Zach就跟了上去。

 

「讓我搭把手吧！」

 

「嗯。」

 

於是Zach開啟了生平第一次進廚房還當了二廚的濫觴。

 

一陣飽足過後，Chris帶他上二樓去。

 

「這間是你今天休息的地方，浴室在樓梯的另一邊，我的房間就在對面，有什麼事就去敲門，我不早睡，不用擔心打擾我。」

 

「謝謝你。」

 

Chris沒說什麼，只是看了看他。

 

Zach想說些什麼，因為現在有點兒尷尬，然而Chris沒有給他機會，轉身就步入自己房中。他想，也許就只能這樣了吧！

 

黯然進入房內。

 

但令Zach沒想到的是，Chris竟然在十二點多的時候找他進他房間。

 

「我想你是個外地人，應該是都市人吧？應該沒看過這樣的星空。」他將Zach帶到陽台上，一片星光燁燁就這樣映入Zach眼簾。

 

「天啊！」好漂亮！

 

Chris看了他的樣子，笑出聲來。

 

「抱歉，但你的反應真的很有趣。」他拉著Zach坐在地板上。

 

「你常常這麼晚還不睡，然後在這裡看星星嗎？」

 

「夏天晚風是很舒服的。」Chris雖然沒正面回答，Zach卻知道了他的答案。

微笑，Zach發自內心地微笑。

 

心，暖暖的，這樣的感覺似乎從未有過。

 

怦怦然。

 

徐風乍起。

 

Chris暗金色的髮絲遮蓋了他的湛藍。

 

Zach的唇趁機覆蓋上去，壓上那雙粉嫩的柔軟。

 

那是他們初遇。

 

而初遇是晚，他們便永遠結合了。


	2. 二、青青捲麗影

 

下雨了。

 

Zach也感冒了。

 

他沒想過自己竟然會因為吹一夜晚風而感冒，清晨被自己的體熱熱醒，發現自己已經躺在床上了，想來是Chris將他扛上床去的。

 

他環顧四週，床頭櫃上放著一個保溫壺、一個杯子、一顆蘋果、一塊麵包跟一本便條，便條上寫著：

 

**這是甘菊茶，醒來就喝點吧！我擔心你醒時我還沒回來，可以先吃些麵包。蘋果是放著讓你助眠用的，但也可以吃啦！**

 

Zach感到好暖心。這個人怎麼這麼可愛！蘋果放著可以助眠？他怎麼沒聽說過？

 

也是，平常他哪會注意這些小偏方，忙成那樣，當然也無暇理會這些。唉，想這些做什麼？還不如喝一杯茶，心暖了身體也要暖。

 

Chris真的是一個很特別的人。

 

Zach回想昨晚的纏綿，嗯，他真的萬萬想不到，明明才萍水相逢，怎麼就滾了床單呢？他是對Chris很有性趣沒錯，卻也沒想到昨天只一個吻就得到了他想要的。這個人真的很不一樣……昨晚的媚態真的教人永生難忘——月光下，Chris雙頰泛紅的樣子真的——讓他現在又硬了。

 

喝完茶以後，Zach下了床。

 

外頭這雨不小，Chris說他出去了，卻不知道是去了哪裡？

 

會是進城買食材嗎？

 

不過，昨天看他存糧充足，起碼可以吃上一整個月，應該不會是去買菜。那麼，會是去替他買藥嗎？

 

從昨晚的結合，Zach得知Chris是一個活在當下的人，是個及時行樂的人；但即便是閱人無數的他，仍然看不透Chris的全貌。

 

真的看不透。

 

但也就是這看不透，才有意思。看一本書，欣賞一部戲劇，你覺不會想要直接看結局，欣賞過程也是一種享受，而Chris就是這樣的一個藝術——Zach認定——Chris是一曲無終章的樂，時時有變換，時時有驚奇，永遠不會讓人無聊。

 

颯颯。

 

花愁顫。

 

Zach看著窗外的細白的雨絲想著Chris，想著這個妙人，同時也想著快樂與幸福。也許他就是所有美好感受的具體化身吧！如果這是夢，Zach希望自己不要夢醒；如果這是他死後的世界——也許他死在樹林當中了，現在的他只是靈魂——那他絕對不要離開。

 

他不想回到他本來的世界去。

 

無聊的生活，相怨怒的妻子……一切真不如這裡，真不如那雙澄藍的眼睛……等一下，湖中的那一小點是什麼？

 

那……那不是Chris嗎？

 

他怎麼在大雨中游泳！就不怕感冒嗎？

但Zach旋即又放了心。Chris住在這裡這麼久——他猜——這肯定不是他第一次這麼幹，應該不會有問題——不像他以前只是想玩個泥巴，就馬上被保鑣跟奶媽給抱起來洗澡。真羨慕Chris，這樣無拘無束的生活真的令人嚮往。

 

Chris在雨中多久，Zach也就在窗前站了多久。

 

直到Chris起身，左手右手各抓了一條魚，緩步走上岸。那雙足——是Zach的愛戀——昨晚他不知親吻了那腳踝多少遍——而那雙美麗的足，就踏在泥濘裡。Zach不得不說他實在羨慕，那是他小時候得不到的體驗，長大後竟也沒時間體驗這些了。

 

都在忙工作，怎麼會想要彌補小時候的遺憾？然而現在，他覺得，在這裡，在Chris身邊，一切都有可能，一切都能夠做到，沒有人會約束你。

 

真好。

 

這是他夢想中的生活，不是嗎？

 

他下樓去，在門口迎接Chris。

 

「嘿。」

 

「你看起來好多了，」Chris微笑，「我看見你在落地窗前站了很久。」

 

Zach知道自己臉紅透了，「我餘來只是看雨想事情，但後來看到你在游泳。」

 

Chris笑了，拎著兩條魚到Zach面前，「我是在游泳沒錯，這是我每天的運動……我一般不會在雨天下水，但今天是為了你。」

 

「為了我？」

 

「你病著啦！所以我去抓魚，等會兒喝些魚湯，你會更快好起來的。」他說完就走向廚房去。

 

「你對我太好了！」Zach說，「但我們昨天才遇到，我們幾乎不認識彼此！」說出這樣的事實竟讓他感到心痛。

 

他知道自己不甘只是這樣。

 

Chris在廚房門口那兒轉過身，「但我相信一見鍾情。」

 

Zach開口，卻沒說話。

 

「我對你好，是因為我喜歡你。」他將魚隨意扔進廚房，然後走回Zach身邊，捧著他的臉就吻。

 

鬆開後，他微笑的眼睛盯著Zach慌張的眼瞧。

 

「我知道你對我也是相同的情感，這樣就夠了。」

「Chris……」

 

「好了，魚要趕快處理，之後你再跟我聊聊你自己。」

 

「好……」

 

看著Chris再次轉身的背影，Zach新怦咚怦咚地跳個不停。如今，他已不曉得自己身上的熱度是因為發燒還是因為小鹿亂撞撞成的了。


	3. 偶然與定然

 

 

「因為我喜歡你。」

 

Chris的表白是如此直率，完全不加掩飾，完全坦率，讓Zach感到有些驚奇。

 

他原來想，也許對方會迂迂迴迴地表達——畢竟他也感受到了Chris對自己的好感——卻沒想到是如此直接。

 

直接得令他反而有些不知所措。

 

Chris將自己的頭靠在Zach肩上，好像他們是相戀已久的戀人，「我的感情無須掩飾，我的愛就是這樣直接。」

 

他們坐在碼頭的木板上，腳就泡在湖水裡。Chris踢了踢水，濺起一些水花。Zach將自己的頭，輕輕放在他暗金色的髮上，享受著那柔軟。

 

接著，Chris說起小時候聽過的一個故事。

 

「你知道，佛教講究因緣。」他說。

 

Zach輕哼一聲。

 

「如果說我們會相遇，不是偶然，而是定然，你相信嗎？」

 

他沒等Zach回答，Zach也沒準備回答，因為他正享受著聽Chris說他的人生哲學，這是他最近新起的興趣。

 

Chris繼續說了下去。

 

「我相信我前生一定求了神好久好久，因為這是我的個性。我一定在很久很久以前就喜歡你了，所以我也一定一定在神的面前祈求很久，教祂讓你我相遇。」

 

「也許祂曾經給了我試煉，把我變成一顆石頭，而我就在你每天都會走的那條路上。也許，你每天都經過我；也許，你有時候經過；也許，你就是踩過我、踢過我……也許，祂把我變成雪，只有冬天才會下在你家門前。也許，你將我跟泥土一同鏟起；也許，你拿我來堆雪人；也許，我就融化在你的掌心……不管如何，我相信自己已經通過了試煉，所以神讓我們在這輩子相遇了。」

 

「所以，當我遇見了你，我就不打算放開了。我也不打算退縮，我的愛是直接的，是最真誠的。」他絕對不會令這愛溜走，絕不會讓光陰虛度。

 

Zach貪戀般地吸取Chris髮中的香味，一時也不知該說些什麼。

 

「也許你會問我，我怎麼知道是你，怎麼確定是你。」Chris將自己的臉埋入他的頸間，「可我就是知道，我從未愛過誰，而你，看到你的那一瞬間，我就知道了。」

 

Zach感覺得出來，Chris在笑。雖然方才的一切他說得那麼澹然，卻打從心底高興。

 

「謝謝你，辛苦你了。」他說。

 

Chris把頭轉過來，看著Zach棕色的雙眼，一臉不解。

 

「為了我，你求神求了這麼久，辛苦了。」

 

他人生中第一句情話就給了這一刻，Chris笑得燦然。

 

忽地他站起身，拉著Zach的手就往後倒——嘩啦——兩個人影沒入水中，化作一陣一陣的笑聲，繚繞在這片自然裡。

 

 


	4. 歡

 

「跟我說說你吧！」Zach問。

 

Chris轉過身，歪過頭，那柳樹的柳枝就這樣纏在他的身上：「你想知道什麼？」

 

Zach笑了，替他移開那些柳條：「嗯……什麼都好，也許……你的工作？你似乎沒有工作……也許，也許你的過去？也許你……喜歡的東西？或者……那天是不是你的第一次之類的東西？」其實我想知道你的一切。

 

Chris噗哧。

 

「你真好玩。」他說，「我先回答你最後一個問題。」他抿了抿嘴，然後非常淡定地說：「不是。」

 

Zach有點兒失落，可又為了自己這種處女情結感到罪惡。

 

「我大學的時候，曾經跟一個學姊睡過。那時我只是想確認一下自己的感情，我想摸索一下自己的真心。所以學姊約我，我就去了。嗯，就這樣。」

 

聽到此處，Zach有點兒開心。但隨即又為了自己的處女情結感到不該。

 

Chris又像是在玩他似的，嘴巴像貓一樣嘟了起來。Zach的問題，他一一回答了個清楚透徹。

 

「我的工作是作家，固定一段時間，我的編輯就會來找我收稿。」

 

「收稿？」

 

「因為我這邊沒有網路，我也不想進城。」

 

他知道Chris沒有手機，但他不知道Chris連網路都沒有。這個時代竟然還拒絕手機跟網路，這人絕對是隱士！

 

不然就是奇葩！

 

「網路什麼的讓我緊張，所以我不使用。」

 

「但你不進城，廚房那滿坑滿谷的食物是哪來的？」

 

「噢，我的朋友固定一段時間會幫我帶上來。」他聳聳肩，「我有點人群恐懼症，總之，我對現在的生活很滿意，沒有什麼特別想改變的地方——除了你。」

 

「嗯？」聽到關鍵字。

 

「你是我唯一願意接受的改變，你讓我的人生完滿。」他說,而且非常真誠。

 

Zach覺得自己又臉紅了。

 

他毫不懷疑Chris是個作家，看他滿腹詩文，又說是伯克利英文系畢業的，不是作家真不曉得他會是什麼。

 

接著Chris竟然唱起歌來。

 

**_You're my everything_ **

**_The sun that shines above you makes the blue bird sing_ **

**_The stars that twinkle way up_ **

**_In the sky, tell me I'm in love_ **

 

**_When I kiss your lips_ **

**_I feel the rolling thunder to my fingertips_ **

**_And all the while my head is in a spin_ **

**_Deep within I'm in love_ **

 

**_You're my everything_ **

**_And nothing really matters_ **

**_But the love you bring_ **

 

**_You're my everything_ **

**_To see you in the morning_ **

**_With those big brown eyes_ **

 

**_You're my everything_ **

**_Forever and a day I need you_ **

**_Close to me_ **

 

**_You're my everything_ **

**_You'll never have to worry_ **

**_Never fear for I am near_ **

 

**_For, my everything_ **

**_I live upon the land_ **

**_And see the sky above_ **

**_I swim within her oceans_ **

**_Sweet and warm_ **

**_There's no storm, my love_ **

 

Zach看著眼前的山水還有佳人織成的美景，在心中不住嘆息。他已經在這裡待了快兩個禮拜了，老實說，家裡的人應該已經找到了他的跑車，會不會找到這裡來不敢說，但他是差不多該回去了。

 

他實在不願意離開Chris，哪怕只是暫時分離他都不願意去想像。可是，如果不離開，也許那些人就會找到這哩，打擾Chris的寧靜生活。

 

他不能讓自己的歡快破壞了Chris的清寧。

 

再者，他如果太久沒出現，也許會被報失蹤，然後那個女人就能得到他所有財產。

 

這樣不好，他不希望這樣的事情發生。

 

他應該要跟那女人離婚，他應該要跟Chris結婚！

 

無論如何，至少得回去辦個離婚手續。

 

他又看了看唱著歌的，快樂無憂的Chris，又踏了踏腳下的泥濘——真的真的很不想離開這裡，這裡是他的天堂而Chris是他的天使。

 

在這裡，他有全然的歡愉；而在外面，他有的只是牢籠。

 

然而他不得不離去。

 

啊！為什麼要讓他遇見這麼美好的人呢？Chris說他求了好久，而他又為了他坐過些什麼呢？不行，一定得回去跟那個冤家離婚，至少他可以做這件事情。

 

他又將雙眼聚焦於Chris充滿笑容的臉，那雙唇因各種字詞而呈現出不同的形狀……天啊那雙唇，為什麼總是看起來這麼誘人？

 

忍不住衝動，Zach捧了Chris的臉就是吻。Chris一個重心不穩，又將兩人倒進湖水裡面去了。

 

接著，那兒又迴盪起綿綿的笑聲。


	5. 謫仙與凡塵

 

 

他想的果然沒錯。

 

他的手機只不過恢復訊號五分鐘的時間，他家人就已經打來了，不到二十分鐘，他人已經在專用直升機上了。

 

直升機的噪音轟轟作響，秘書也一直問他問題，但他完全沒在聽。他只是望著那一片森林，那是他待了快三週的地方，是他的天堂。

 

離開前，他又跟Chris做了。他從後面進入Chris，正當情慾鼎盛之際，他輕聲在Chris耳邊說：「寶貝，別弄，讓我來。」

 

於是Chris放開他的手，讓Zach將他的情慾一把抓住。

 

因為急切，因為難耐，Chris的雙手抓緊了床單，將床單弄皺了。而我Zach努力地頂弄，不斷往深處進攻，碾壓他的前列腺，教那力量全化作他口中的呻吟。

 

最後，Chris癱軟在Zach的懷中。兩人相擁而臥，等待這波喘息得到平復。

  
  


Zach看著Chris低垂著的眼睫毛，多麼纖長。他想著，這麼美麗的人竟然為他擁有，真的有點罪惡感。與Chris相處的這段日子，Zach總覺得形穢。以往他因為事業的成功而驕傲，而今卻是相反，他過去的成功在Chris面前都不算什麼。

 

Chris究竟是不是天上人？他應該是上帝派來救贖他的天使吧？否則，為何他這麼完美，又這麼脫俗呢？

 

Chris藍色的眼珠靈俏地朝上看了看，看到Zach深鎖的眉頭，笑了。

 

「在想什麼呢？」

 

Zach卻不小心脫口說出：「為什麼你接受當bottom？」

 

該死！他剛剛明明就不是這樣想的！

 

Chris卻哈哈大笑起來。

 

「我知道進入是怎樣的感覺，那真的很舒服。可是跟你在一起，我就覺得都可以。而且……『前後同時』被所愛之人掌握的感覺……很棒……」

 

Zach看到了Chris臉上的潮紅，天啊！為什麼這麼可人！

 

而現在，他身在那片天堂之外，被自己貶回凡間。

 

他跟Chris約定好，不出一個月就會回來看他。Chris微笑，送他出那片森林，卻不願意跟他一起走。

 

「你要去做什麼，是你的自由，我不會把你硬是拽在我身邊。相等的，我也不希望你強迫我什麼，我們是對等的。」

 

「我不怕你不在我身邊，過去二十多年的日子我也是這樣過的。你去忙吧！我一直在這兒，不會離開，而你應該也記住剛剛我帶你走的路了，可別忘了呀！」

 

真是一個可愛的男人。

 

他習慣命令別人，而當Chris拒絕過他幾次之後，他便學會了尊重。也許，這次回去，那些人要發現他不一樣了。

 

直升機落地。

 

昆圖企業大樓。

 

他的哥哥跟他的妻子果然已經在那裡等他。

 

「Joe。」

 

「你看起來……很好。」Joe狐疑地看著弟弟，從頭到腳一切正常，「你不是在荒郊野外失蹤嗎？」但完全白白淨淨連鬍渣都沒有，真稀奇。

 

「我沒事，我很好。」

 

他的妻子則在一旁焦急萬分，Zach心知肚明，這女人在裝模作樣。

 

「我們找了醫生，你還是給醫生看一下吧？」

 

「你是想看看我是不是得病了會不會早死讓你繼承遺產吧！」Zach心想，卻沒說出口。

 

「Grace，我很好，沒異常，不過如果你堅持，我這就讓醫生檢查一下。」

 

Grace立刻讓醫療團隊過來，讓他們把Zach接走。

 

而Joe則輕笑：「真可惜，對吧？」

 

「你說什麼呢？」

 

Joe跟上醫療團隊，完全沒回頭看Grace。

 

「你心知肚明。」

  
  


 


	6. 你心誠我情真

 

Joe在房間裡來回踱步，最後還是走到弟弟身邊，靠在他的桌緣，死死地盯著他看。

 

「你要看多久？」

 

「親愛的弟弟，你也太冷淡了吧？任誰都看得出來你不太一樣了。」

 

「隨便你。」

 

「你知道嗎？你再不回來，我都幾乎可以確定你死了——被那女人買兇謀殺了。」

 

Zach抬頭看了一眼兄長，他笑咪咪的臉說這樣的事情還真是有夠符合他。

 

「雖然我對她已無感情，但這次還真的跟她沒什麼關係。」但不能說完全無關就是了。

 

「但你知道趁著這次機會，我查到什麼嗎？」Joe手抱胸，不等Zach回話便接了下去：「上次公司出現的那個漏洞，我查出來一些線索了。」

 

那次的漏洞害他們損失了好幾億美元，卻始終找不出製造問題的人。

 

「你會特別現在提到，八成就是那女人吧？」

 

Joe露出微笑。

 

「我真的早就應該跟她離婚。」

 

「說什麼傻話，母親還在的話你根本也不敢想這些問題。」這樁婚事還是雙方家長搓合的，要不是對方嫌Joe年紀太大，Zach就沒有今天這些煩惱。

 

「但我們還不能出手。」畢竟這女人還是有靠山，如果不找出更多的證據，對Quinto家可沒什麼好處。

 

「是的。」

 

「該死，我真的希望可以馬上跟她離婚。你知道我現在每天要應付她實在覺得很煩嗎？那惺惺作態的樣子真的很……」相較之下，Chris的真純簡直是世間少有的珍寶。

 

天啊，她怎麼能跟Chris比呢？簡直就是汙辱了Chris。

 

看來一時半會也是無法離婚的了，這樣他又如何能夠給Chris一個名份呢？該死！

 

Joe拿起桌上的那本書，翻了一翻，又笑了。

 

「《那日，曙光從林中流洩》，Whitelaw著？你竟然會看這種散文集？」見鬼了。

 

Zach把那本書搶回來，這可是Chris新出版的書！Chris都沒跟他提他即將出書，若非他請John去查Chris的資料，他還不知道這事。

 

「伯克利英語系畢業，又去英國交換……然後就整個人神秘隱居起來，很少露面。」John報告，「噢，最近有本新書突然閃電出版，出版日是明天，已經有很多書迷在書店前面排隊了。這個連作者照片也都只放浮光側影的作者真的很吸引讀者，很多人都希望他辦簽名會呢！」John調查的時候自己也買了幾本書，他不得不承認真的很好看，才打開就會被那個文筆吸引到著魔。

 

Zach看著那本被他奪回來的書，書腰上放著Chris的照片，因為背光的關係其實看不清真相，但隱約可以看到他美麗的輪廓。

 

好想趕緊衝回去那片天堂。

 

Joe打量著自己魂不守舍的弟弟，這人覺對遇見真愛了。

 

「你不在的時候，我要擋著他作鬼作怪，可累得很呢！」

 

「辛苦你了。」Zach像機器人一樣回應。

 

「好說好說，你怎麼不給我介紹一下你的真命天女？欸欸，別那樣看我，你自己一臉淫蕩都寫在臉上！」

 

Zach嘆氣。

 

果然瞞不住哥哥。

 

「其實不是真命天女。」他說，「是我的謬斯女神。」

 

等等，這個措詞好像怪怪的，但是他顧不得啦。

 

這也許是他所能想到的最好的形容詞來形容Chris。

 

「哇！你什麼時候變得這麼有文藝氣息？」他又搶走Zach手中那本書，「聽說你漏夜去排隊，就是為了買這本書，你真的變了！」

 

「少囉嗦！」他又將那本書搶了回來，「別弄壞了這本書！」

 

Joe大笑，看來他得繼續調查，到底是誰擄獲了弟弟的心。不過，那本書確實好相挺有意思的，他決定也來去買一本好了。

 

***

 

「我一直在等待

 

等待著那個人的到來

 

這是我從小的期盼　而他就在

 

那時天色昏黃　染紅的池畔

 

那是我又一次與他相遇。

 

為什麼說是又一次呢？因為我早已經在無數個前輩子裡與他擦肩，又或者我與他廝守，只是又被生命的老去無情地分開。

 

我想，我可能也有那麼一點笨拙。也許，他曾經因我而從我身邊逃走。也許吧！我總是認為自己不夠聰明，這一切都是有可能的。

 

然而我不會再讓這樣的可能發生，我不會再讓自己感到遺憾。

 

我已經遇到他了，他也已經遇到了我。

 

我們倆在生命最美的那一刻相逢、相戀、相知。我已經了無遺憾。

 

這就是我所祈求的，而這也是我在人生的前段所學到的。當我擁有了，我就不會失去；當我擁有了，那一刻變永遠留在我的心中。

 

時光會流逝，卻也一直停滯。

 

然而為何我仍如此思念你呢？也許是因為我太多愁善感了呢？

 

哈哈！

 

我笑我自己，也笑你。笑你心誠，而我情真。」

 

Joe合上書本。

 

該死，這是什麼書？為什麼會有這樣魔幻的力量？他竟然看著看著有點想哭。真的是不能夠一次讀完！

 

他把書放到一旁，拿起手機上網。

 

「這條評論寫得真好！這條也太差了吧……嗯嗯，這則的見解不錯……『我認為Whitelaw終於找到了他的愛人！這次的書不比以往，這次的書顯露了大量他個人的情感在裡頭，而且，這次是他第一次放相片！各位！如果不是真的碰上了愛人，又怎麼會有這麼大的變化？』寫得太棒了！趕快給個like……天啊好想趕快找以前的書來看……」他趕快撥打電話給秘書，要他幫忙把Whitelaw的書全部買回來。


	7. 日安

 

Zach不是第一次談戀愛，事實上，他談過好幾次戀愛，可是沒有一次像這次這麼令他感到……他不會形容。過去的經驗裡，也許是自己太不認真，也許是自己只想玩玩，所以大多散了。慢則數月，快則幾天。沒有一段感情像現在這樣，即便分開了一個月，完全無音訊之往來，他還能維持著思念。

 

這一次確實令他體會到了什麼叫做相思。

 

從回到原來生活的那一刻起，他就無時無刻不想Chris。

 

想著他從湖水裡站起身的畫面，水珠順著濕漉漉的髮絲滴下。他的頭髮上沾了一些水草，水草卻在他頭上像希臘神頭上的桂冠。

 

想著他用手枕著頭，側著身體看著他的笑顏。他問Chris為什麼這樣看他？Chris笑著說，因為他在他身上看見了永恆。

 

「什麼永恆？」

 

「時間。」

 

「時間怎麼會永恆呢？」

 

「你知道嗎？雖然時間過了，可是我們在床上的這一刻是永恆的。下一秒可能我們分隔兩地，可是我們相聚的那一刻永遠在那裡。這就是永恆。」

 

Zach從來不曉得自己這麼愛聽大道理，而Chris的道理他不一定都懂，可卻是他聽過最有邏輯卻也最富有情感的話語。

 

誰說情感與邏輯無法相容？

 

不只Chris認定他就是自己的唯一，連他都已經這樣認定。

 

Chris是他今生唯一。

 

眼下一個月之期就要到了，卻不知他有沒有抽身的可能，也不知Chris過得好不好。Zach看著眼前堆積如山的文件，決定今晚繼續挑燈加班。他想，把這些提前做完，他就可以放自己長假了。

 

畢竟以前那個不懂生活的拚命三郎Zachary Quinto已經找到了人生的新方向。

 

認識Chris之後，他才了解到人生不是只有工作，不是只有利益，也不是只有爭權奪利。人生，還有許多美，還有許多夢，還有許多值得珍惜的。

 

他要追求生命的永恆。

 

而Chris一人便將這全部的美好佔滿。

 

他是透進密林裡的暖陽，是迷霧裡的光亮。

 

Chris是他的希望，也是他心之所向。

 

想到這兒，Zach露出了一個歡快的笑。這一笑，好似將他所有煩惱都驅除了，也將他的疲憊給驅逐了。

 

一切努力都沒有白費。

 

當Joe皺著眉頭歪著腦袋批准他的長假時，雖然嘴上叨念著他把重責全丟在他肩上，卻同時替自己的弟弟高興。這傢伙，果真戀愛了。

 

就是不知道對象是誰，但肯定是在他失蹤的那段日子遇上的。只是這個弟弟竟然一點兒都不透露，讓他覺得奇怪極了，真想知道那位神秘人士是誰。但管他是誰，他Joe Quinto絕對有辦法查出來。

 

「你確定要把你自己的特休都搬出來用？」Joe有點後悔沒有把弟弟以前累積的特休時數都給歸零，雖然作為兄長，看到工作狂弟弟轉性是滿欣慰的就是了。

 

「對，我不知道什麼時候會回來，反正我把事情都交代給你，我也吩咐了Zoe，讓她暫代我的業務。」

 

「她，我很放心，你很會挑人。」Zoe精明幹練，大小事從不失度，Joe跟Zach早就想提拔她上位，現在也只是尋個藉口，乘機磨練她。

 

「當然。而且我也特別交代過了，若遇無法處理決斷的事務就找你，非你不行。」

 

Joe知道他這是要截斷Grace作鬼作怪的手段，所以笑了。

 

「那我們先不談公事了，你準備什麼時候出發？」

 

「我等會兒回家換套衣服就走。」

 

「這麼急啊！」Joe靈機一轉，「等等我送你去吧！」

 

「用不著，我自己可以。」

 

「如果我不送你，Grace會怎麼想？放心，這也是為了掩人耳目的做法。」

 

Zach想了想，確實由Joe送他去所謂的旅行會比較好，「好吧！免得她想東想西，節外生枝。」

 

「這才是我的好弟弟。」

 

***

 

Joe趁Zach不注意時，在他的行囊上放了追蹤器。

 

***

 

結果，他們隔天清早才出發。全是因為昨天外頭下起大雨的關係，Joe硬是不讓走。Zach為此感到煩躁，可是他不能表現得太明顯，免得節外生枝。

 

今天的太陽大得就像昨日沒有下雨一樣。

 

Zach讓Joe在他上次車子拋錨的地方停下，交待了幾句之後就徒步往前行。不知過了多久，才看見上次那片森林。

 

他一頭就闖進森林裡，循著記憶裡的方向前進。天啊，他只希望自己沒有記錯Chris所交待的路徑。

 

真希望能快點見到Chris。

 

雖然他沒能跟Grace離婚來給Chris一個許諾，這是他唯一遺憾的。

 

山色逐漸暗了下來。

 

越接近傍晚水氣越重，也許還會起霧。他沒料到不過離開沒多久，山間的天氣卻可以變得如此不同。

 

但不礙事。如果他走的路線是對的，那麼就快到了。

 

映入眼簾的，是剛日落的紅紫。波光粼粼，湖水的顏色太過夢幻，好像不是真的一樣。一切都那麼夢幻，卻又是最真實的大自然。

 

他想起了Chris湛藍的雙眼。

 

Zach快步朝屋子的方向前去，他迫不及待要看Chris了，迫不及待抱抱他，迫不及待要親吻他。

 

終於可以解開那綿綿的相思苦了。

 

然而他的腳步慢了下來。

 

他聽見有人正唱著歌，那聲音就在不遠的地方。

 

他尋聲而去，看到一個只穿一件單薄的白色睡衣的人在山坡上輕盈漫舞。草，很長，隨著風與他一同搖曳。夕陽餘暉打在他臉上，那半明半暗的光影同他的舞姿互補成一個幻影，一幅美麗的風景。

 

光線透著他的白色衣袍，讓他纖瘦的身形非常明顯。

 

Zach深知，那個人是Chris。

 

Chris注意到他了。他向他走來。

 

就像他們第一次見面一樣，Chris又向他走來，帶著微笑。他的頭上依舊是樹葉與草，可這完全不會顯得他很凌亂，反而那些東西就像他身上的裝飾，減一分不失味道，增一分又美得太過不真。

 

但這就是他，眼前的這一個就是他的愛人……無論對方是什麼樣子，他都接受，因為他知道，他們是兩條相互契合的魂靈。

 

「日安。」

 

Zach搭上Chris伸出來的手，任他將他帶往任何一個地方。

 


End file.
